


Take It To The Limit

by tmn1966



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on big_heart_june's prompt at LJ for the <a href="http://riyku.livejournal.com/44384.html">Let Your Kink Flag Fly: a kinky fanworks comment meme</a>: Jared/Jensen: manhandling/jealous angry make-up sex. bonus points for dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It To The Limit

“What are you doing?” Jared asked – or more like growled – as he crowded into Jensen’s space at the bar.

“Gettin’ a drink,” Jensen said with a half shrug. “Said you wanted one, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, like half an hour ago.”

“It’s crowded.”

“You don’t think I saw?”

“What? The hundreds of people around? I was waitin’ my turn.”

“Yeah, and you were flirting with at least half of those _people_.”

Jensen made a face and waved his hand in dismissal. “You’re crazy.”

Jared caught his wrist and squeezed. Hard. “Don’t play dumb.”

“Not playing,” Jensen said with a smirk, head down as he looked up Jared through his lashes.

“You do that to make me crazy, don’t you? Wear your skin tight jeans that show off your ass, lower your voice and flirt with all the little boys. Make ‘em think they have a chance to find out what your cock will feel like in their mouth, maybe if they beg real pretty, you’ll fuck ‘em. They don’t know they don’t stand a chance with you.”

“No?” Jensen tugged his arm a little, but Jared just held on tighter, pulled back some.

“No. ‘Cause you don’t want a pretty boy that doesn’t know what to do with you. How to shove you down on the bed, hand on your neck and thrust his dick into you so hard you’ll feel it three days later.”

Jensen licked his lips. “You think you can?”

“You _know_ I can.” He pulled Jensen to him, their chests bumping, and Jared kissed him. It was brutal and possessive and everything Jensen wanted. Well almost. Jared needed just that little extra push.

Jensen jerked his head away. “Gonna have to prove it, else I’ll go home with Mr. Muscle Bound back there.”

Jared turned around so fast Jensen would’ve laughed if it had been any other time. And yeah, there really was a guy there. Almost as big as Jared in all ways, though his hair was darker and shorter. And he was sexy and quite delicious looking.

Jensen maybe had looked a little too long because next thing he knew he was being pulled across the room, Jared’s hand now curled in Jensen’s shirt.

“Hey!” Jensen complained loudly. “You’re gonna ruin my shirt.”

“Gonna ruin more than that.” Jared had to shout to be heard over the music and hauled Jensen closer. It was a wonder Jared didn’t tear the door off its hinges but he did hit it with enough force that it bounced off the wall and almost back into Jensen. That got people’s attention and more than one sent him an ‘are you okay’ look. Someone had even pulled out their phone but Jensen gave them a smile and a wink. He was just fine.

When they reached Jared’s big truck, Jensen’s mouth was watering. He was sure Jared was going to fuck him right here, right now. Public sex was hot and they hadn’t done that in a while.

“Get in,” Jared said, shoving Jensen toward the passenger side.

He stumbled a little and looked over his shoulder. “Jared.”

“You want what’s back there, then fine. Go fuckin’ get him.”

Jensen stood up a little straighter. Jared never even joked about him chasing after anyone else. He always made it perfectly clear that Jensen was his and his alone. 

“What?”

“I’m tired of your bullshit, Jensen. Get in the truck or stay here, I don’t fucking care.”

Maybe he’d overplayed it this time. He scrambled into the truck as soon as Jared hit the key fob to unlock it. No way in hell was Jared leaving without him.

“Jare,” he said sliding over. Jared loved to cuddle and Jensen wasn’t above a little groveling now and then. “I’m sorry. I –”

Jared grabbed him by the shoulders, fingers digging in painfully, and kissed him again, just as brutal as before. “You drive me fuckin’ nuts, you know that, Ackles?” Jared breathed against his lips. “Sashaying your tight ass all around for everyone to see. Making everyone want you.”

“I do not,” Jensen objected hotly because no way in hell did he _sashay_. 

This time Jared actually did growl and pushed Jensen away from him before trying to jam the key into the ignition. “Um,” Jensen said quietly, “maybe you shouldn’t drive, being angry and all.” The last thing they needed was to be splattered all over the pavement.

“Shut. Up.”

Jensen took a deep breath, sat back and grabbed his seat belt. 

The engine roared to life and Jared was gripping the steering wheel so tight Jensen wondered for a moment if he might actually break it. And then Jared was in his space, kissing and pulling and biting and oh god this was so much of what Jensen needed.

“Get in the back.” Jared’s breath puffed against Jensen’s ear.

“Yeah,” Jensen moaned.

“Don’t say another motherfucking thing,” Jared warned, unbuckling Jensen’s seatbelt and giving him just enough room to shimmy over and flop down onto the bench seat in the back. 

Jared was the epitome of ‘everything’s bigger in Texas’ and thank sweet baby Jesus for that. Jared’s house was big, his truck was huge and the man himself was bigger than life. Jared joked that he only got the big truck so he could fuck Jensen wherever and whenever he wanted, but they’d never really done more than the occasional hand job in it. One time Jensen had given Jared a hummer when he absolutely could not wait to get Jared’s dick in at least some part of him. Jared preferred to have a nice soft bed to spread out on, which was more than fine most of time.

Jensen knew better than to do anything more than wait to see what Jared wanted him to do next. He bit down his bottom lip to keep still even though he wanted to get naked and be on his hand and knees by the time Jared got back there. The truck was still running, Jensen could hear it, and he was tempted to sit up and see what Jared was doing, if he was going to drive them home or if he was going to join Jensen. But again, he knew better.

It seemed like it took forever, but finally Jared was climbing over the seat and falling on top of Jensen. He moaned, couldn’t help it. He loved feeling Jared’s weight on him.

“Wanna fuck you so hard,” Jared murmured against his neck. “Make you take my cock on nothing but spit and precome.”

“Yeah,” Jensen breathed. “Hell yeah!”

“You’ll be thinking of me every time you move tomorrow.”

“Do it, Jared. Fuckin’ c’mon.”

It was getting steamy in the truck, but the fire in Jensen’s belly was even hotter. Jared clawed at Jensen’s jeans, got his belt undone, popped the button and managed to get the zipper down. Jensen had gone commando tonight and Jared’s hand was on his dick so fast, Jensen let out a low grunt as if he’d been punched.

“Like my hand on your cock? Huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Can make you come just like this.”

And he could. Jared knew how he liked it, when to be slow about it, the right angle. Everything. Jensen really hoped he wouldn’t though. Not yet. And let out a little sigh of relief when Jared moved to pull off Jensen’s shoes and then his jeans.

“You gonna let me get in your tight hole? Let me split you? Bet you’ll fucking take it like you were made for me.”

“I was,” Jensen panted, arching up against Jared.

“Gonna fuck you and make you sloppy with my come, watch it drain out of you and down your thighs.” Jared’s hands bit into Jensen’s legs at his words. 

“Fuck!” Jensen shouted. “Please, Jared. God, just do it!”

Jared didn’t even bother to get undressed, just unzipped and pulled his cock out. It was gloriously hard and the tip was shinny with precome. Jensen hooked his hands behind his knees and pulled his legs up. Opened himself up as much as he could for his lover. Jared spat in his hand, stroked himself a couple of times and was lining up, circling Jensen’s hole with the head of his cock.

“God, you’re so tight.”

“I’m ready.” He wiggled his hips just to prove it.

It hurt like a sonofabitch, the long slide in and Jared stopped once to get more spit, and when he was balls deep, Jensen unclenched his jaw and took a deep breath. The worst of it was over and after a few moments Jared was moving, pounding into him, cursing and biting and kissing and licking. Jensen was holding on tight with his arms and legs, trying to pull Jared in even more. Dammit, he _did_ want Jared to possess him, to mark him as his own.

It was the thought of tomorrow morning, when he would wake up and see evidence of Jared all over his skin that pushed Jensen over the edge.

“Oh, goddamn,” Jared moaned as Jensen contracted around him.

Jensen’s head knocked against the side of the truck as Jared slammed into him. Jensen had to throw his arms above his head and push for leverage so he didn’t end up breaking his neck. “Oh fuck yeah, Jared. Give it to me good.”

Jared slowed but still each thrust packed a punch and although Jensen couldn’t feel it, knew that Jared was coming by the way he bowed his back and threw his head back, Jared’s moans were just as enticing to Jensen as the thought of his boyfriend’s cock empting inside of him.

He anticipated it when Jared fell on top of him, accepted the weight easily. 

“Fuck, Jensen, you’re honest to god gonna kill me. Why do you do that?”

“’M sorry,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s forehead.

“You’re not.”

“Well… okay, maybe not. But I don’t wanna make you mad, baby. You just get me all hot for you and I want you so bad.”

“You know you could just ask.”

“I don’t do it all the time,” Jensen said softly, drawing patterns on Jared’s arm.

“Why do you have to push me so hard?”

“Because sometimes I love how you get all jealous and possessive. Only you can fuck me like that. You wouldn’t act that way just ‘cause I asked.”

Jared shook his head and sighed but Jensen could feel the smile against his skin.

“Aw, you love it, baby, you know you do.”

“You’re a bastard,” Jared groaned.

“I am,” Jensen agreed with a sniff. “Now take me home so you can watch your come leak out of me like you said you wanted.”

“Fucking Christ, you _are_ gonna kill me one of these days.”

“ _You’re_ the one that said it.”

“Take you home and show you what _your_ mouth is for.”

“Yeah, you keep saying you’re gonna take me home but you ain’t moved yet.”

Jared eased out of him and Jensen grunted when he finally slipped free.

“You stay here,” Jared ordered, his voice raw and rumbly, and it made Jensen’s belly clench a little knowing he helped make it that way. “Don’t let anything out until I get you in bed.”

“Better hurry then.”

Jared leaned in and kissed him. Not hard but tender and loving and Jensen liked those kisses just as much as the earlier ones. Jared licked into his mouth, a promise of what he would do later when he got Jensen in his bed, on his hands and knees and could get his mouth on Jensen’s ass.

Yeah. No one got to Jensen the way Jared did. Not one damn person. Just sometimes Jensen had to nudge him a little.


End file.
